


And The Devil May Cry

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff between Personas, I really feel for Arsene, M/M, Male Slash, Self-Reflection, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, Tiny bit of Angst, hinted romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Who would've thought someone such as he, a ruthless, cold-hearted, caged spirit, fueled on by the anger and hate of a teenager done wrong, wanting revenge and seeking justice for those alike, would've succumb to a feeling as flighty as love? And for a skeleton, to boot.I was just really inspired by SweetThorn's story, Don't Touch Him! (all credit goes to them for the inspiration) Particularly, Arsene/Kidd as a couple. Thought I'd try to write a story about them too, cause they are now something I ship. I cannot with this fandom/game. I just can't. Also, Akira and Ryuji shows up too, cause I'm trash like that.





	And The Devil May Cry

Having to be free after so long of slumber and being ignored, Arsene counted it as his blessing. The wing-devil has spent many, many, hours inside his other self's heart, wavering between thoughts, and often being denied whenever he'd graced himself with his input. Sometimes it frustrates the Persona, knowing he's being denied of the very thing he wants, what they  _both_ want, but Arsene is a patient man - er, devil; If he could play his cards right, his awakening should be happening soon. It just needs something big to occur before Arsene could fully stretch his wings, both literally and figuratively.

He didn't have to wait long - the adults in his other self's world are corrupted, and most of them will do anything to keep their dirty laundry unaired.

Including falsely reporting a kid for a crime he didn't commit.

_That was the reward you're getting; the reward for trying to help a innocent person out. Now, isn't this fair?_

Of course it wasn't. Both of them knew it, and Arsene could feel the anger and confusion swell up his other self's heart. He didn't understand why he was being punished for being a good samaritan, why his parents didn't help him out when they _know_ what kind of person he is, why everyone seem to think he's some sort loose cannon, ready and willing to attack anyone just cause they looked him in the eye.

_It's not fair._

A few times, Arsene tried to call out to him. To make him understand, but every time, he just went ignored, adding more fuel to the fire. If there's one thing a Persona didn't like, it was being ignored and purposely being buried under false optimism. Half the time, Personas are only trying to help you - _of course we are, we're you. And we know what's in your heart. You cannot hide from us_ ; other times, well, sometimes they could be batshit insane, really. There was no getting around that.

Still, Arsene was tired of being denied, tired of being ignored and not listening to. The anger they had felt, combined with Arsene's very own, was steadily growing up until-

Until they met him.

A vulgar boy whom had captured his other self's attention, much more faster than the blonde girl he had been standing next to. He had been wearing the same uniform, meaning they must attend to the same school, but all his other self could think of was...

_Cute._

Arsene himself squirmed at the thought. Not because it was a boy, but because another feeling had taken root, and Arsene was the representation of his other self's heart; of his anger and maybe even hate, though never too much because he knows it'll be wrong to allow hate to take over completely. He was more accustom to the desire of wanting justice, of seeking revenge, no matter how or what form. _That's_ what he was created for. Anything else wasn't really something Arsene wanted to know, or deal with.

Regardless, though, Arsene didn't complain (too much). It became pretty obvious that this boy would play an important part, so Arsene allowed it, if not for his own benefit.

Once again, it didn't take too long for his awakening to happen.

As soon as they'd approached the castle, as soon as they _knew_ about the castle, and of the guards, and who the castle represented, who owned it; who apparently did enough to the yellow haired boy that even his presence ticked him off, as soon as he was in danger....Arsene came into play.

He whispered sweet nothings into his other self's ear, a maniac grin on his face, knowing that his words will ultimately do the trick. The moment he'd agreed to the contract was the moment Arsene was freed; a bone-chilling laugh echoing in the air when his other self ripped off his mask, blue flames alit, and just behind him, standing tall even with chains wrapped around him, pressing against him, was Arsene. The sadistic joy that chilled him to the core, the ability to stretch his wings and more, being able to unleash those godforsaken chains on him, all of it, Arsene had enjoyed. And he knew, his other self did too, seeing the smirk on his face and somewhat evil glint in his eyes. He remembers his enemies cowering, running away after being attacked, and it had _never felt so good as it did then._

He was finally able to do something, was able to stand up, and possibly bring these criminal scums to light. For once, Arsene was happy. He was finally acknowledged after all this time, and all it had to take for that to happen was for someone, a complete stranger yet unknowingly playing a role in his other self's life, to get hurt in the same way his other self had been - a label he was, no doubt, unfairly under and accused of.

Arsene could feel the feeling that had taken root earlier coming back, and he couldn't help but purr.

Maybe justice isn't the _only_ thing he wanted.

* * *

A couple of nights later, and his other self, along with two new allies - Ryuji, the blonde hair boy, and a cat named Morgana - were back in the castle. After Morgana had explained everything to them, his other self and Ryuji decided they wanted to change Kamoshida's heart. Hearing what had happened to Ryuji while under the care of him made his other self angry, if not protective. A chill went up Arsene spine.

The fact that his other self was angry on the behalf of his friend was certainly amusing, and Arsene knew he could feel it too, because of a sharp glare he had sent to his Persona, telling him to hush. Normally, Arsene would've felt insulted, but honestly, after being freed, Arsene was more amused of how his other self just wanted him to keep quiet about his infatuation of the blond. He never let the fact that he had been staring at a blonde GIRL before he'd met Ryuji for about a minute, and when Ryuji did show up, suddenly all his thoughts were _Ryuji, Ryuji, Ryuji_ now down. Arsene could feel his other self cracking, and he'd laughed himself horse before finally quieting down for his other self's sake.

Eventually, they had ran into some shadows before meeting the big man himself, and despite everything, with only two people with Personas, they were overrun. It was kind of frustrating, as Arsene was not at all a weak Persona, but it wasn't much they could've done. His other self had just awaken him, and Zorro was great and all, but even he had trouble in the fight. And of course, like any typical villain, Kamoshida's shadow just had to gloat, mostly at Ryuji.

The poor blond looked as though he was about to cry with the words he was saying, and his other self felt despaired. He struggled to say words to him, and when it looked like Ryuji was about to give in, his other self manage to get through. Suddenly, Ryuji was standing, angrier than they had ever seen him, and just like that, a familiar tingling sensation came over Arsene. _Another Persona. He's going to awaken his Persona_. He thought, intrigued. He had watched as the blond cried out - awakenings were always painful for the other selves - his mask appearing on his face in the shape of a skull. _Oh? A skull?_ Arsene was even more intrigued.

Of course, when he was threaten (Arsene hissing in disgust), Ryuji had pulled it off, revealing his Persona - Captain Kidd.

Another feeling had taken root in his other self's heart, though to his surprise, it wasn't actually his other self, but from him. If Arsene's face wasn't made out of fire, essentially, he would've blinked at the very idea of him feeling something that wasn't thirst for justice. His very being was for that purpose.

 _Doesn't mean Personas can't have feelings too_. His other self had cooed, realizing what was going on. Arsene felt himself scowl.

 **Perish the thought.** He answered back. Now was not the time to be arguing, seeing they had to defeat a shadow. So, working together with Captain Kidd, they were able to defeat the shadows, though, Kamoshida had gotten away in the process. He could hear Ryuji groan at his missed opportunity, though, he seemed happy to know about his Persona. Speaking of, Arsene glanced over at the skeleton, and was surprised to find him staring at the winged-devil. **Um, is there something you need?**

Nothin' in particular. Captain Kidd answered, though he refused to stop staring. Arsene shifted.

**Right.**

So, kid, Captain turned to his other self. When are ya gonna confess? At this, both Arsene and his other self raised their head, curious, as Ryuji started to splutter.

"There is NOTHIN' to confess to!" He shouted, blushing. Before they could get any info, Captain had already disappeared in blue flames, thanks to Ryuji.

"If you two are done, we have a shadow to catch!" Morgana huffed, glaring at them. Nodding to each other, the two teens ran off to catch up with the missing shadow just as Arsene disappeared in blue flames as well.

* * *

Weeks and a month later, their little group started to grow. First it had been three, then five, seven, and then finally the eight member, and as his other self continued to spend time with the friends he has, Arsene could feel the bond between each Personas getting stronger with him, specifically speaking, with Captain Kidd.

It didn't really come to a shock that Kidd and Arsene didn't hit it off right away. Kidd was an accused pirate, betrayed by the ones he'd loved, so it'd made sense why the Captain of the Adventure Galley was so hesitate on being friends. Arsene himself was a demon, torn by his sense of justice, and having a need to prove his worth, though, he could understand the betrayal. It was pretty awkward, as far as Persona meetings goes, but eventually, Kidd was able to let down his guard, and the two Personas got along quite splendidly, much to the amusement of their other selves.

 _What did you say about Personas not having feelings?_ Arsene's other self teased, and the Persona huffed.

 **You DO realize that I'm you, don't you? That means whatever I'm feeling, you're feeling too.** Arsene stated, but his other self just chuckled.

 _I have accepted that I like Ryuji in that way after everything that has happened. Can you say the same about Kidd?_ At this, Arsene grew silent. Denial wasn't something Arsene knew, as did any Persona ever, because a Persona represented the truth of a person, and anything that was even considered denial would tear a person's heart up, making shadows, and letting some of the half truths in which they speak of get mixed in with a bunch of lies that the person might listen to. But still, Arsene himself didn't know how to answer that.

 **I feel strongly about him, as I do with all the others.** Was the best answer Arsene can come up with. His other self shrugged.

 _They are our friends, of course we feel strongly about them. But Ryuji and Kidd are different. It goes deeper._ He said.

And for the life of him, Arsene couldn't understand why.

* * *

"This is nice," Kidd muttered, arms wrapped around Arsene's middle. The two were currently off on the edge of Adventure Galley, Kidd curled up to his side while Arsene stared down below the ship, occasionally meeting the eyes of the other Personas. "Didn't think Personas were warm."

"That may be because I'm a demon, and there's usually only one place demons are to go," Arsene mused, smirking when he heard Kidd grumbling. "To be fair, you're kind of cold for a skeleton."

"That's cause there ain't no meat on these bones," Kidd snorted, snickering to himself when he heard Carmen groan. "And...isn't the dead suppose to be cold?"

"You're not dead," Arsene reprimanded. "You are very much alive. Here. With us."

"With you." Kidd said, snuggling himself deeper into Arsene's waist with a sigh. The two Personas sat in comfortable silence for a while. "How long til our other selves get together, you think?"

"Depends on _your_ other half," Arsene said. "Mine has already figured it out."

"Course ya did. Damn demon." Kidd mumbled, making Arsene laugh and placed a kiss on the top of Kidd's head.

He doesn't know what he'd done to deserve Kidd, nor does he understand the feelings that were coming from his own heart. All he knows is that he _wants_ and was willing to pay high prices for whatever it is he set his sights on. For Kidd - and to extend, Ryuji - to come along and be a part of that, that desire that his other self normally would turn away, sometimes out of fear, out of disgust, he never counted it on happening. Still, Kidd was his now, as Ryuji was to his other self, and Arsene didn't want to let go, not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Of all the personas that I know in this game, I think I can relate mostly to Arsene (Personality wise, Futaba. But as a Persona, Arsene has to be my main). Sometimes I feel as though it hits TOO close to home whenever I see his first introduction (again and again, repeatedly, on YouTube), and how often I wish I could see my very own Persona, if life was just like the Persona series. I do not know much about Persona, never played a game of theirs in my life, but from what I've seen and heard, not just from P5, but from other games as well, they're pretty much "The Heart Knows What It Wants" type of quote, which is something I can totally get behind. Anyways, lemme know what you think in the comments! <3


End file.
